1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for light barriers.
An optoelectronic or "seeing-eye" sheet monitoring device, wherein signals from missing sheets, skewed sheets, early arriving sheets and/or multiple sheets in printing presses are detected by transmitting and receiving means and are processed by evaluation means and fed to the printing press for the initiation of follow-up operations, which are examples of the application of such light barriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analog evaluation means for signals have become known heretofore. German Published Non-Prosecuted Application (DE-OS) No. 29 01 229 A1 describes a capacitive monitoring and evaluation means in printing presses for monitoring missing and/or multiple sheets.